


Sweets

by QueenOfRohirrim



Series: Rohirric Autumn [5]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe, Autumn, Cookies, Cute Kids, Everyone Is Alive, Family Fluff, Gen, Grandparents & Grandchildren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 12:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21137012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfRohirrim/pseuds/QueenOfRohirrim
Summary: Elfwine & Elboron learned from the very beginning that their Grandfather can never deny them anything, even if their parents have already said no.





	Sweets

**Author's Note:**

> I’m standing by my headcanon that if Théoden had lived through the War of the Ring, Éowyn & Éomer’s children would have definitely referred to him as their Grandfather.

“Uncle.” Eowyn sighed when she found her one year old son and four year old nephew sitting with their grandfather on his throne, both of them holding tightly to a tasty pumpkin cookie and looking back at her with guilt ridden faces. “Why on earth did you give them sweets now? It’s late!”

“Oh, they’ll be fine.” Théoden insisted, smiling at the children in his lap as they chewed happily on their sugary treats. “I’ve only given them one each.”

“It’s nearly their bedtime!” Eowyn continued to complain, to which Théoden gave her a pointed look.

“I can remember, my dear, a time when you did nothing but beg me to hand over the jar full of cookies to you before you laid down for the night.” He reminded his niece. 

“When I was a child...” Eowyn frowned, her arms crossing over her chest. 

Théoden opened his mouth to say something else in his defense, but he was stopped when Elboron shoved a piece of his cookie into his face, offering a bite to his Grandfather.

“No, no, my child. That belongs to you.” The King respectfully declined with an amused chuckle. 

Elboron shook his little head and pushed the cookie at Théoden again, insisting. “Here!” He demanded. 

Eowyn’s mood began to change as she watched the sweet scene unfold, and finally she found that there was absolutely no way that she could possibly stay mad.

“You’d better just take it before he gets angry.” She advised her uncle. “He doesn’t like to take no for an answer.”

Théoden smirked back at his niece. “He takes after his mother then.” He told her, before gratefully accepting his grandchild’s gift. “Thank you, Elboron.” He told the toddler, allowing the toddler to place the small bit of cookie into his palm. “It’s very kind of you to share.”

“Grandfather, take this one too.” Elfwine spoke up then, breaking his own snack in two and giving part of it to the king. 

“Thank you as well, Elfwine.” Théoden nodded approvingly to the older boy, looking up to Eowyn again after. “Are you smiling, love?” He accused her.

“If I am, it does not mean that I’m happy with you giving them sweets this late at night...,” His niece insisted, though she was having trouble hiding her grin. “...but I suppose I can forgive you this once.”

“I’m glad to hear it.” Théoden laughed. “Go on to bed, my little Wyn, and tell your brother to do the same. I’ll take care of the children for you tonight.”

“Good.” Eowyn nodded, turning on her heel. “I believe that’s a fitting punishment for you.”


End file.
